Somnophilia
by Battle Angel Gally
Summary: What happens when Soul's black blood gets the better of the situation.. **WARNING: LEMON** Rated M with angst for a reason! One-Shot.


_"...nahh~!"_

_Ignorant euphoria._

_Lithe in the pale moonlight, tresses of cinnamon__ cascaded down like a waterfall, the moment head flung back in an warranting cry of elusive ecstasy. Embedding blunt nails into the chiseled form below, swiftly arousing a dangerous growl of possession from the possessor._

* * *

Since when did she have such trouble sleeping at night? '_Since it happened..__._' Brows knitted, the temptation to find a kishin to vent her emotional, and not to mention physical, frustration on, sounding very VERY appeasing at that given moment. However, that was before a bemoaned sound of agony came from down the hall. '_Soul!_', in haste, Maka stealthy made her way to her demon weapons room. The door was ajar, lament whimpers not subsiding when she drew near. '_...the black blood_.' Her partner had been restless ever since that fateful encounter, and, and... There wasn't a damn thing she could do about it. Dismally falling to knees at his bed side, a lone hand was taken up gingerly in both her own. Trying to coax him out of such a nightmare seemed like an impossible feet, yet, yet....he looked so handsome. The hubris of such a thought crossing her mind, had her forehead suddenly resting to the soft comforter with an exasperated sigh. '_Whats the matter with me?_' Dare she answer that?

The fidgeting momentarily ceased, letting her know he'd temporally abated. Bringing her enervated gaze to his tense features, heart wrenched. '_This is all my fault..._' The notion was subconscious, the way the back of her knuckle soothed his perspired cheek. He was still, jaw set, the hand she held gripping hers once more. It seemed as if he was the one adhearing _her_, instead of vice versa. Wanting nothing more then to sooth him, heal him, her touch grew bolder. Allowing him the comfort of her hand, one still free to skate down the exposure of his well defined chest. Heat ignited all over again, biting back a delectable noise of satisfaction from the feel of his flustered flesh beneath her cautious palpating. His appearance was disheveled, much like her own, alluring her to tuck down the already half discarded comforter, to warm his calves. Shamelessly, eyes roved over a boxer clad Soul, silver main practically illuminate in the moons soft glow. Every scar and crevasse his torso had to offer, explored with a ghostly tender touch. But was it enough? No. She craved more.

Next, the expanse of his broad shoulders. Tracing the deep ridges of his biceps, mesmerizing all that was him. Shouldn't she be ashamed of herself? Touching him in such an inappropriate manner. So intimately. Surely, she would once day break arises, but for now, all she could do was breathe him in. The thrashing languish had calmed, a more relaxed expression etching his masculine features. It was almost as if he enjoyed what she was imploring. How wrong this was.. How she direly wanted to see the expression on his boyish face as her pallid digits worked him out of disarray, nor could he see her reaction to the supple caresses. Rubbing together slender thighs erratically, the rouge that mapped out her dainty cheeks was evidence enough. How could she have failed to notice before? In the wayward shadow neglected from the veil of light pouring in threw his window, his naval, downward, was enshrouded by darkness. Hesitant was her hand to descend, her thirst of conquest won over any rational thought. The elastic band was briefly invaded by diligent fingers, before the feeling of overexertion had the delicate limb retreat.

The chiseled 'V' of his pelvis had her mentally groan. The overwhelming desire to gyrate her shapely hips over his, seemed impeccable. Cautiously, the fabric covering the junction of his powerful thighs was brushed. How could she take pleasure in taunting his body, while he was rendered helpless to her advances by the black blood flowing threw his veins? Searing heat coiled at her core, moistened nicely from her ministrations to her sleeping demon weapon. The velvet texture of smooth skin, when tentatively fluttering over the slit of his boxers, was not at all what she expected, and the jolt of sensory overload left her dazed and confused. The sound of her under garments being viciously torn away, instantly snapping her back from her reverer. Staring up at her, was, what she presumed, to be a very awake Soul, impassive ruby gems clashing with trepidatious emeralds. Sharp reflexes now had his meister provocatively straddling him, jarring him when she accidentally teased his engorged tip. Upon closer inspection, the demons optics were eerily placid yet vacant. The firm hold on captured wrists had her wince, and yet, not a word fell from trembling lips. A distinct awareness of his hardened need, now soundly encased in her own velvet heat, due to an aggressive percussion of her hips yanked to connection, simultaneously plowing his mark incautiously. His strength was unforgiving and with a snap of her head and symmetrical curve of her back, a painful cry stuck in her throat from the merciless force of entry. Accommodation wasn't an option, for a raspy scream fell unto deaf ears.

Desperately trying to free herself with more protesting vociferation and struggles, Soul abruptly sitting to silence her with a crushing kiss. Growling possessively against her lush lips, mouth was fiercely pried open to sweep his tongue into her sweet cavity. Tears pebbled the corners of hooded lids, chest jostling to the repeated brute impact against her virgin cervix. Callous to her discomfort, yet her previous excitement made it easy for him to move within her sheer tightness. One large calloused hand bound both wrists, as the other seemed grope everywhere all at once across her young body, bruising her flawless skin with his rough fondling. Continuing to ravish her mouth, airy whimpers were muffled when a rosy bud was pinched into an erect state. How could he do this to her? It was an innocent form of fixation ironically leading to her own innocence harshly stolen, and now, his nightmare becoming her reality. Even the versatility of his latent state baffled her. Back soon sunk into the plush downy of the mattress as he took the dominant position, thrusts relentless as he heaved a limber leg over his shoulder barbarically, body looming over hers. Habitually her name was chanted diluted with every desperate drive of his lean hips, embracing her silken thigh to him, while tiny wrists were still held captive above her head. "Ma..ka.. Ma..ka..", came his monotone mantra, face devoid of any humility for his actions.

Arching in a strained cry, rapture found her in a violent crumble of her defenses. It'd hadn't established to him her throes of climax, continuing to buck like a feral animal seeking to sate himself in her welcoming womb. Grunting was the only acknowledgement he gave, other then feeling the sting of his seed coating battered tissue, as he emptied inside her. Strifling back a sob as he slowly splayed his heavy form atop her petite frame, and in that instant, she was freed. Scrambling away from him indignantly, she truly felt tainted. Hugging knees to her chest once sojourned at the foot of his bed, Soul laid motionlessly on his stomach. The only thing that signified of his subsisting, was deep breathing. Moments felt like an eternity, tedious in wanting to know what was going threw his mind, w-w-when he... Choking back her malcontent, the realization that he was in a comatose state the whole time made her feel ail. To think that he was capable of such hostilities. But what was to come in the few short hours til dawn? Surely his linen stained with a mixture of blood and both their essence, would arise speculation from the albino hair'd demon weapon.

Gathering what was left of her dignity, Maka attenuately limped to her room, closing the door genuinely in her departure. One thing was for certain, after this encounter, things between them would never be the same.

This brought a whole new meaning to somnophilia.


End file.
